


Boiler Room Shenanigans

by helpmeimstuckon



Series: FitzSimmons Drabbles [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boiler Room, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Underage Drinking, Underage drinking by US laws, oh my god what is this shit, part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one of Six.<br/>The Boiler room is always a drunk mess after finals, and the first few years of Academy FitzSimmons would hole up in one of their rooms and marathon the episodes of Doctor Who they had missed (Jemma had a strict no TV rule during the weeks leading up to finals.)<br/>"But this is our last year Fitz! We have to go!"<br/>"You’re the one who always said it didn’t sound like fun not me."<br/>"That’s not a yes."<br/>"Yes, fine I’ll go. If it’ll get you off my case, for Gods sake."<br/>First kiss story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boiler Room Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of a prompt fill from Tumblr that got out of hand. The ever so lovely Sherlolly-is-jolly requested Five Times Fitz Kissed Simmons and one time Simmons Kissed Fitz.

1\. The Boiler room is always a drunk mess after finals, and the first few years of Academy FitzSimmons would hole up in one of their rooms and marathon the episodes of Doctor Who they had missed (Jemma had a strict no TV rule during the weeks leading up to finals.)  
"But this is our last year Fitz! We have to go!"  
"You’re the one who always said it didn’t sound like fun not me."  
"That’s not a yes."  
"Yes, fine I’ll go. If it’ll get you off my case, for Gods sake."  
Neither of them meant to get drunk. Really neither of them could legally drink in the states anyway, the only reason the bartender served them was because ”Everybody! Fitz-fucking-Simmons are graduating three years early! A round on the house for everyone in name of FitzSimmons!” and one round turned in to two and two turned into shots and all of the sudden they were tucked in a booth, playing never have I ever with some older cadets.  
"Never have I ever," Liz, graduating next week with them, biologist, and definitely the one to rope them in to this game. "Um… Never have I ever been set to be one of the two youngest graduates at the academy!" She shouted tipping the tequila bottle over the shot glasses in front of FitzSimmons. They both quickly threw them back amidst cheers of their peers.  
"Okay, okay," That was Jess, Field Medic, and one of the only people to cross train at Sci-Tech and Operations. "Never have I ever made out with my best friend."  
All eyes turned to FitzSimmons, neither of whom reached for the bottle.  
"Seriously." Jess, sputtered. "You two haven’t ever…"  
"Haven’ what?" Fitz slurred. Fitz had never been this drunk in his life. He could hold his scotch, and beer wasn’t even an obstacle, but for some reason, some stupid, stupid reason, he couldn’t take more than a shot of Tequila without being down and out. Maybe it was worse tonight because they had just graduated, maybe he was feeling the high of the everything they were gonna do. Maybe it was that Jemma had gotten more and more grabby throughout the night, even more than normal, maybe it was that she was pressed against him right now, maybe it was the fact that he was going to be able to be beside his best friend in the whole world for the rest of his career. The rest of his life.  
"Kissed, made out, snogged." Jess listed off.  
"Don’t be ridiculous. Fitz and I are just friends." Jemma’s words weren’t more than slush. Unlike Fitz, Jemma couldn’t hold her liquor for the life of her. She was simply a lightweight. And maybe she was being a little sloppy, maybe her head was on a cloud. But they were officially the two youngest graduates in the history of SHIELD, she was officially the youngest graduate in the history of the SHIELD academy. And she was going to be able to help people. She was going to be able to make a difference. And she was going to do it next to her best friend in the world. In some weird way she felt like she was supposed to stand next to Fitz, like their matter, the energy in them, was next to each other at the beginning of all things.  
"Yeah, and Liz isn’t head over heals for Jennifer."  
"Shut up, Jess!"  
"It’s true though." The last member at the table, Adam, a second year Bio-Engineer, muttered. "You are so in love with your roommate.  
"We aren’t talking about me. We’re talking about FitzSimmons blatantly lying to us."  
"We aren’t lying! We haven’t kissed." Fitz shouted.  
"Wait," A smirk broke across Jess’s lips. "You’re little babies. You both came here as little babies. And you both went to College as little babies. Have either of you ever been kissed?"  
A series of sputtering noises escaped Fitz’s lips and Simmons started rambling in a pitch that only dogs could fully comprehend.  
"Oh my God, FitzSimmons have never been kissed!"  
The round of teasing was plainly painful, and Fitz couldn’t help but notice how red Jemma’s face was getting. But also how pretty she looked. He wanted to look at her forever. He wanted to to stay in that moment forever. No matter how bad the teasing, no matter how true the words, he just wanted to stop, but all of the sudden she was pulling away from him. She was stammering excuses and scrunching her forehead in that pissed off way and before she could escape his reach, he put his arm around her waist and twisted her close and pressed his lips to hers. It couldn’t be more than a few seconds, but if felt like forever. It was spectacular. And when he pulled away and blinked his eyes open, her’s were closed. The sound came back to him as her eyes flicked open.  
They both quickly pulled away and Jess leaned forward to pour them both a new shot.  
"Drink."  
Neither of them spoke of it again, neither of them were sure of the other one remembered and neither of them wanted to be the one to ask the question.


End file.
